The reveries of the red shoes
by Usu-Arlet
Summary: A la chica le gustaban muchos esos zapatos rojos. "Mira… ¡qué zapatos de baile más bonitos!" dijo el soldado "Ajústalos bien cuando bailes…" y puso sus manos en las suelas…
1. Chapter 1

The Broken Girl

Las luces me daban en los ojos, no sabía si respiraba o gemía, otra vez… otra vez estaba encima de mí, ni siquiera reconocía a la persona que me estaba usando para darle placer a otros, ya no sentía ni siquiera el deseo de la carne. Estaba tan ida… Yunho me había dado algo, no sabía que era solo lo metió en mi boca y me hizo tragarlo, sabía que me iba a volver a reusar, no quería hacerlo más… no quería tener a más tipos encima de mí, recorriéndome la piel y hablando cosas que no entendía. Mire hacia el lado y el movimiento desenfocaba mi vista, eso y la droga, pero podía verlo, sabía que estaba ahí… mi maldito ángel.

Sentí que mi boca se abrió, seguro era un orgasmo porque el tipo se quito de encima, dejo de sostenerme de las muñecas y por fin pude girarme, me revolví en la cama y junte las piernas quejándome, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo fuerte, solo lo sentía… alguien me tomo por debajo de mi brazo izquierdo y me ayudo a moverme, di unos pasos flojos, con las piernas temblándome por el esfuerzo, la desnudes de mi cuerpo no me causaba nada… estaba tan muerta por dentro que el pudor que sentiría cualquiera me era indiferente, pase entre los que miraban y muchas manos se aproximaron a mi trasero, tocándolo, acariciándolo mientras me iba a sentar a una silla en el rincón, bueno… me tiraba en ella ya que no me quedaba mucha voluntad. Pase mi mano derecha por mi ojo, era una lagrima… me salían solas, ya no podía pararlas, recogí las piernas y me las abrace con las manos. El efecto iba disminuyendo, me daban escalofríos… ¿sería la droga o era el miedo?, volví a frotar mi cara pero con más intensidad, estaba recuperando un poco de voluntad, mire al frente y ahí estaba él. Yunho, con esa cínica sonrisa en su cara, un cigarro en la mano y sus ropas elegantes y caras, me había engañado, no era más que un pedazo de carne que usaba.

_- lo hiciste bien…- _

Me dijo con cariño, pero no me moví, al contrarío escondí la cabeza entre mis manos, no quería volver a esa cama, no quería que me volvieran a tocar, a usar.  
_  
- otro cliente…- _

- YA NO QUIERO - le grite y sorbí la nariz, estaba descontrolada, las manos me seguían temblando… que fue lo que me dio, mi cuerpo estaba caliente, pasaba las manos por mis muslos pero no se calmaba esa sensación.-

_-¿qué dijiste?._- La vos de Allen volvió a mi mente y con miedo me puse de pie, torpemente caí al suelo, las piernas no me funcionaban como quería.- _¡recuerda de quien eres!..._- me sujeto de los cabellos, me hizo poner de pie solo con esa acción mientras mi vos soltaba gritos aterrados.-

_- no le pegues en la cara...- dijo alguien desde otro lugar.-_

- Déjame, déjame…- le rogué como siempre, no quería que me golpeara, pero tampoco quería hacerle caso, estaba aterrada, sabía de lo que era capaz..- ¡hijo de perra!…- en un acto de extrema valentía se lo dije, le escupí en la cara, ya no me importaba, sabía que me iba a golpear, que me iba a dejar inconsciente, que importaba, ya no quería suplicar más.-

_- eres una malagradecida…-_

Lo primero que sentí fue una bofetada que me rompió el labio, lo supe porque la boca se me puso salada y tibia, como si todo pasara lentamente lo mire e intente levantar la mano, quería devolverle el golpe, pero su mano se me cerro en la garganta, ya conocía el poder de su fuerza, me había roto las costillas en otra ocasión, pero cuando me asfixiaba… cuando hacia eso, sentía que iba a morir. Mi mano se fue a su muñeca, lo golpee, me retorcí pero ya no sentía el suelo, la presión en mi cabeza… la falta de aire, sentía que los ojos se me iba a salir… la vista se me estaba yendo a negro y no escuchaba nada, era una extraña sensación, familiar y aterradora.

El maldito de Yunho estaba ocupado vendiendo a sus chicas con sus clientes más frecuentes del club. En verdad no quería hacer esta venta, pero bueno era mi trabajo como policía encubierto, me dirigí en mi Bugatti a la dirección que me habían dado.

Una vez ahí me dejaron pasar, en verdad la gente me tenía mucho respeto, no sé si era porque conocían mi reputación o solo los intimidaba. El guardia me conocía y me propuso que fuera uno de sus hombres, que sería genial para el negocio tener un hombre con mi aspecto, pronto le dije que no, la verdad no me interesaba y ni siquiera miraba con buenos ojos lo que hacían con esas chicas, además solo estaba por trabajo, la gente de ese ambiente consumía muchas drogas y era bueno estar entre ellos para cazar a los peces gordos.

Al encontrar a Yunho, este me saludo muy eufóricamente siempre estaba drogado, pero bueno marque la distancia enseguida, mostrándole que no era su amigo si no su proveedor, el estupido me compraba drogas, a cambio le pedía más contactos para expandirme.

Pronto encendí un cigarro, no quería verle el trasero a un hombre mientras hacía de las suyas con esas chicas. Vi como ayudaban a una a pararse, en verdad estaba muy drogada, no sabía si era por gusto o porque necesitaban que ella estuviera casi inconsciente para el trabajo, pero cuando la vi, me dije a mi mismo que era una hermosa mujer, en verdad lo era, su cuerpo tan bello estaba opacado por su estado actual, era una lástima, ver a una mujer tan bella de esa manera.

Con ayuda de una persona llego a una silla, en la cual se dejo caer, seguía desnuda, ni siquiera le habían alcanzado una bata, era increíble, como podían tratar así a una mujer, en verdad me dio mucha rabia, no podía entender que era lo que sucedía, hasta donde yo entendía las chicas trabajaban por gusto en este lugar, esta chica parecía una esclava que no cobra y trabajan a los golpes.

Mi deducción era cierta, el maldito de Yunho la estaba golpeando y obligando volver con un cliente pero ella se negaba, al parecer el efecto del éxtasis se había ido.  
Pero Yunho se estaba pasando de la raya, comenzó a asfixiarla, parecía que quería matarla, ahí fue cuando intervine.

-Ya basta Yunho vas a matarla- dije de una forma amable- ¿cuánto quieres por ella? – dije con intención de comprarla, no sabía porque le ofrecía aquello, la chica no tenía nada que ver conmigo.- vamos quiero comprarla…- le insiti.-

-No está a la venta Thunder ella es mía…- dijo esté, quitándole importancia al asunto- métete en tus asuntos, busca a otra…-

Cuando dijo eso la verdad no me gusto nada, lo tome por el hombro, logrando que liberara a la joven, la chica media inconsciente logro ver lo que pasaba.

- vete a poner algo de ropa…- le dije a la joven- vamos de prisa tengo cosas que hablar con tu hombre…-

-Vamos Thunder no me molestes- dijo este algo apenado por ver cómo me había puesto, él sabía que estaba jugando con fuego- es mi chica no te metas con ella…-

La chica se fue pronto a lo que parecían los vestidores, al parecer estaba mucho mejor ya se podía mover con libertad y no tambaleaba al caminar.

- Mira Yunho- dije directo- no voy a volver a repetirlo, ¿cuánto quieres por ella?-

-No Thunder, no está en venta la quiero para mí…- dijo este insistiendo en que no quería venderla- vamos amigo solo quiero drogas de tu parte…-

La gente observaba la escena, estos curiosos cada vez se acercaban más a Yunho y a mí.

-Bueno, veo que la quieres por lo difícil- comente, mientras me tocaba la cintura y mostraba el bulto que se formaba entre mi camisa y el pantalón, daba el aspecto del mago de un arma de fuego- mira vamos a hacerlo por lo fácil, te doy dinero o drogas tu elijes, de otra forma te quedas sin la chica sin el negocio y sin tu maldita vida. Eso no me va a costar hacerlo, puedo hacerte desaparecer como una simple paloma de calle…-

Yunho sabía que estaba poniendo en juego más que su propio negocio, que por culpa de su necedad, la pagarían también los que estaban en el bar, luego de meditar un rato, asintió con la cabeza.

-así me gusta- dije sonriendo y cambiando mi cara en solo unos segundos- ves que así las cosas salen mejor- le palpe la cabeza mostrándole que era inferior a mi- bueno quédate con el dinero que me debes y con el éxtasis para ti, puedes hacer con él lo que te venga en gana- dije esta vez con una vos más relajada- te llamare para que le pongas precio y prepara sus cosas, enviare un coche a tú casa para que las busquen, la chica se va conmigo ahora, y el que quiera volverse a meter con ella, que se meta sus intenciones por el culo o los matare…- mi vos era relajada pero con un tono amenazador.

En ese momento, ella salió por la puerta, ahora vestida como una chica normal, en verdad me gustaba mucho como se veía ahora, más allá de las marcas en su cuello y de su labio sangrante, me acerque a ella y le dije que ahora trabajaba para mí y que me acompañara .

Pero antes de irme le dedique unas palabras a Allen, le dije que si me enteraba o lo veía cerca de ella, no solo le cortaría la bolas, sino que también lo mataría como a una cucaracha.

Sí Yunho jamás hubiera aparecido en mi vida… si jamás me hubiera tomado aquel café, si estos dos últimos años jamás hubieran pasado, quizás hubiera estado en la universidad pagándome los estudios con algún trabajo de medio tiempo, nada glamoroso o elegante, pero tranquilo, lejos de los insultos y golpes, donde él jamás hubiera existido, si había algo de lo que me arrepentía y siempre me arrepentiría era de haber creído en las palabras lindas de un mal nacido como él, de mis sueños ambicios. Mi garganta pedía un poco de aire, me podía romper las costillas, o quizás molerme a patadas, pero lo que me daba más miedo era que me tomara del cuello, siempre se descontrolaba y estaba obsesionado con tenerme consigo, habían tantas dispuestas a hacer lo que yo… pero él quería tenerme a mí, solo a mí. Cuando creí que me iba a quedar inconsciente me soltó y como el sol del amanecer me llene los pulmones de todo el aire que pude, tosí un par de veces, me dolía la garganta justo donde él me tenía agarrada.

Después de recuperar la respiración y de que dejara de sentir que los ojos se me salían escuche la vos de otro hombre, sujetaba a Allen por su hombro, solo pude ver su cara borrosa, no tenía muy enfocada la vista, me arrastre un poco por el suelo hasta que lo escuche, la vos de la otra persona, estaba hablando con él… pero la orden fue para mí, como un autómata me puse de pie y salí caminado directo al camerino, entre a duras penas, con el corazón latiéndome a miles, estaba asustada… ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué quería conmigo?. Saque un vestido del colgador y me puse unos zapatos, encima un abrigo de tela lo amarre por la cintura y me vi al espejo… al verme me acerque lentamente, tenía los ojos rojos, el cuello marcado con las manos de él y llore… no pude evitarlo, me sentía como basura gracias a él. Pase mis dedos por el cabello y aun temblaban, tome un labial e intente pintar mis labios pero no me dejaba de temblar la mano, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?… seguro el maldito de Yunho me había dado al tipo aquel, en una sesión privada. Volví a calmarme y me mire nuevamente al espejo.

- mejor eso… que terminar en el hospital...-

Respire profundo saliendo del camerino, me sentía aturdida, aun no entendía que pasaba o que iba a pasar, apenas di unos pasos cuando se me acerco me eche hacia atrás asustada, parecía un animal y me sentía así. Primero no di crédito de lo que decía… trabajar para él, si seguro, solo por esa noche… asentí a sus palabras pero no deje que me tocara camine por delante de él, pase mi mano por debajo de mi nariz hasta llegar al estacionamiento, las cosas en mi cabeza se iban aclarando, vi su auto y era muy costoso… me gire a verlo.

- si vas a acostarte conmigo puedes hacerlo en el auto… estoy acostumbrada..- le dije y los ojos se me aguaron.- solo no me devuelvas con Yunho y te juro que te complaceré como quieras...- se lo estaba pidiendo… otra vez suplicando.- por favor…-

Caminamos al coche, ella parecía temerosa, de seguro creía que era como ese idiota de Yunho, camino conmigo pero en ningún momento se acerco a mí siempre camino adelante y con pasos largos, como si quisiera escapar rápido del lugar.

Cuando llegamos a mi coche me lo quede viendo pero algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos, lo que dijo, que si quería hacerlo con ella lo podíamos hacer en mi coche, de verdad estaba escuchando eso, ¿si quería estar con ella?, eso seguro, pero no en mi coche, pero de seguro ella creía que la había comprado por unas horas y lo que me sorprendió más fue cuando me pidió por favor, que no la devolviera con Yunho.

-vamos sube al coche- le dije muy brusco, me estaba molestando, pero no con ella, la verdad era que estaba muy asustada por culpa de ese idiota.-

Una vez estuvimos arriba de mi Bugatti, levante el techo para poder fumar, encendí un cigarro, y deje el paquete sobre el tablero- si quieres puedes tomar uno- comente para ser amable. Puse en marcha el coche, una vez que salimos del estacionamiento, maneje a una velocidad moderada, para poder conversar con ella, pero al parecer no tenía muchas gansa de hablar, se la veía angustiada y preocupada. Estacione el coche confiado de que no escaparía, para acercarme a una tienda, donde compre dos cervezas en lata y una botella de agua. Al subirme al coche seguía ahí, pero bueno, no dude en pensar que quería escapar, pero si lo hubiera hecho, solo esperaba que le fuera bien en la vida, conmigo de seguro le iría mejor.

-Si quieres la cerveza tómala, pero pensé que para el dolor de garganta es mejor el agua- dicho eso volví a arrancar el coche y acelere en dirección a mi casa – al ver que no te escapaste lo mejor es que te cuente cual va a ser tu trabajo- comente sin mirarla y sin perder la vista de la calle- mas allá de ser el proveedor de drogas de ese maldito que te tenía como un perro- dije cortante- soy policía… - mis palabras salían solas, pero así era yo- no te compre para tener sexo, a menos que tú quieras hacerlo conmigo- dije esta vez mirándola y guiñándole el ojo- eso no me molestaría, pero bueno la verdad es que a partir de ahora, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras- hable directo y sin rodeos- no vas a ser mi prostituta, ese Yunho no supo aprovechar tu belleza… - le comente amablemente- como te decía, soy policía y necesito una chica como tú, así que a partir de ahora puedes pagar tu libertad con trabajo, uno decente- le dije- tendrás que usar otro tipo de ropa pero eso no será un problema… ¿o no?- la verdad no sabía en qué me estaba metiendo, pero esa chica me gustaba y quería cuidarla - esa es la verdad, tendrás que entrenar todos los días hasta que aprendas lo que debes hacer, pero te acostumbraras en poco tiempo.-

No sabía si lograría hacer que ella sea una buena asistente, pero bueno a cada tanto no estaba mal hacer una obra de bien, pero más allá de eso, yo veía el algo especial, en verdad era hermosa y pero iba más allá de eso. No me importaba el dinero y lo que había hecho con esa chica era un rescate, pero bueno eso ya no importaba, estaba ahí conmigo y tenía que darle una utilidad a lo que había hecho o intentarlo.

Aun faltaba viaje para llegar a mi departamento- por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?- dije de una forma amable, como siempre era con las mujeres- mi nombre es Park San Hyun, pero puedes decirme San Hyun o como gustes, la gente me llama Thunder, es mi nombre en el ambiente.-

Seguíamos camino a mi departamento, me sentía un asistente social más que un policía, pero bueno así era la vida y sabe dios que lo que me esperaba al lado de esa joven, lo único que podía decir era que me encantaba la idea.

Parada ahí… podía sentir que mis rodillas cedían, me estaban volviendo los escalofríos solo que ya no tenía ese calor, cerré los ojos con fuerza por qué un mareo movió el suelo en que estaba parada, me abrace desde la cintura intentado protegerme yo misma de lo que fuera a suceder. Otra vez la vos de ese hombre, aun no podía gravarme su cara, estaba acostumbrada a no recordar rostros a borrar cualquier cara que me hiciera algo, prefería que mi sufrimiento solo tuviera un rostro… el de Yunho. La brusquedad de su tono me exalto, ¿acaso era como él?… me iba a golpear… no quería provocarlo, no tan pronto, asentí con la cabeza mientras me subía al asiento delantero. El auto era elegante, costoso… los asientos suaves, me senté con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal de la ventana, estaba ida, mi cuerpo entero se recargaba hacia ese lado, intentando poner distancia entre los dos, como si de algo sirviera eso. Mis ojos se desviaron hacia la cajetilla de cigarros, fumar… era lo único que realmente disfrutaba, me tranquilizaba, pero tenía suficiente experiencia en este negocio como para no aceptar cosas de mis dueños, devolví el rostro al cristal sin pronunciar palabra, a estos hombres les gustaba que guardara silencio, que los obedeciera y casi siempre lo hacía pero estaba cansada de hacerlo.

Paso un rato hasta que paro el auto, lo vi bajarse y mi mano se fue a la manilla de la puerta, la tenia firmemente agarrada entre mis dedos, él no estaba… podía salir corriendo y perderme en las calles, escapar de esto, fue lo primero que pensé pero la verdad era otra, Yunho siempre me buscaba y me encontraba, no tenía dinero, ropa, nada… ¿Cuánto pagarían por una puta maltratada?, no llegaría a juntar el dinero para pagar un viaje de regreso a mi casa, no tenia caso escapar. Mi mano soltó la manilla y subí las piernas al asiento… no levante el rostro cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta, estaba tan vacía, por dentro y por fuera.

Apenas levante la cara cuando me ofreció algo de beber, estaba sedienta… aun me dolía la garganta, pero no tenía que aceptar nada de ellos, mire la botella sellada no pude resistirme, alargue la mano con rapidez, la abrí casi con necesidad y bebí hasta saciarme, sentía que se escapaban algunas gotas por entre los bordes de mis labios pero era tan grande la sequedad de mi boca que no me importaba nada. Mi trabajo… lo conocía muy bien ser la puta de alguien no era cosa difícil, pensé, pero entonces siguió y mi hizo reír, solo fue una curvatura de mis labios… policía, ¿acaso venia de un circo?, mis ojos se llenaron de odio, no hacia él… pero si lo miraba de esa forma, otra vez era propiedad de alguien. ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo?… que no me había comprado para sexo, pero me reí con sorna cuando menciono mi trabajo, "Asistente"… negué con la cabeza, como si hubiera sido el primero que me inventaba historias, todos lo hacían… pero yo había dejado de creerlas hace tiempo.

- ¿crees que soy imbécil?…- le dije por primera vez en la noche.- no eres él primero en contarme cuentos, me los sé todos, secretaria, la chica del café, la niñera… todos son iguales, solo quieren que los miren como si fueran dioses… -

Pero él siguió hablando y parecía tan seguro que me desconcertó. Estaba jodiendo conmigo, me estaba provocando, decirme que solo sería su asistente… era un cretino de primera, solo quería que lo viera como lo que era, el maldito salvador de mi puta vida. Me dieron ganas de abrir esa puerta nuevamente, pero algo me detuvo, una corazonada.

- Me llamo Aimmé… aunque puedes llamarme como quieras…- le respondí, si quería juego, juego tendría… solo me preparaba para volver a manos de Yunho seguro que después de montarme un rato se iba a cansar y me llevaría de vuelta.- Thunder…- no iba a llamarlo jefe.

-Así que Aimmé…- dije mientras aceleraba mucho mas el coche, pero había quitado la vista del frente, esta vez miraba el bello rostro de Aimmé, seguí acelerando, el semáforo estaba cambiando a rojo, pero frene en el momento justo dejando el coche detrás de la senda peatonal- bueno vamos a la realidad, bonita, trabajo es trabajo y no voy a dejar que los arruines- al decir eso la mire.-La verdad no me interesa si estas pensando en escapar, puedes hacerlo si es lo que quieres- dije directo y sin rodeos, no me interesaba tener alguien que no confiaba en mi- la realidad es que si no puedes confiar, no me sirves, te estoy dando la oportunidad de crecer como persona, ¿qué quieres hacer de tu vida?- dije pensando en que la pobre chica se había pasado la vida teniendo sexo con hombres, sabe dios si tenía sueños y aspiraciones-

Seguía preguntándome si estaba haciendo lo correcto, parecía que esa chica en la primera de cambio, saldría corriendo y sabe dios donde terminaría, pero conmigo estaría segura, me estaba obsesionando, la quería solo para mí pero también había que ser realista, tenia media ciudad a mi disposición para buscar una chica mejor que esta- no creas que vas a ser mi putita privada y mucho menos que te voy a devolver con el bestia que te tenia cautiva, te estoy dando la oportunidad de ser alguien importante- la mire nuevamente pero esta vez estacione el coche, en lo que parecía un mirador, se veía bien la ciudad, desde donde estábamos- eres una chica muy hermosa- le dije mientras la miraba - por suerte nunca necesité pagar para estar con una mujer, es por eso que no tendré sexo contigo si no quieres, me interesa que aprendas bien el trabajo y que seas una excelente asistente- desvié la mirada- me encargare de todos tus gastos y de pagar tu colegiatura si quieres estudiar, se que en este ambiente hay gente que endulza los oídos, con historias fascinantes- nuevamente detuve mi mirada en sus ojos- pero este no es el caso, te ofrezco algo real.

Me sentía hablando con una pared, en verdad no me estaba haciendo caso o por lo menos parecía que no me escuchaba. Vamos Thunder ¿qué te pasaba?, te estabas hablando por una chica, eso no estaba bien, para nada bien. Mi mano se poso en su mejilla y comencé a acariciarla, en verdad era hermosa, si era por mí, la besaría en ese instante, quería tenerla, hacerla mía, pero, las cosas buenas requerían de trabajo.

Me quite el arma que traía en la cintura comenzaba a molestarme, así también le mostraba que no necesitaba eso para hablar con ella, que no la amenizaría con nada, en verdad si esa chica no se hubiera cruzado en mi camino, quizás no tendría motivo alguno por tener que dar tantas explicaciones.

-Vamos Aimmé dime algo, si quieres puedes irte en este momento y ver que tiene la suerte preparado para ti- me incline para estar más cerca de ella- aunque la suerte es para los mediocres, te desearía éxitos- tome su mano, con algo de dulzura, pero también quería sintiera que estaba hablando enserio- pero si decides quedarte conmigo, dejaras de ser esta chica- le guiñe el ojo- desde ahora serás una nueva persona – le sonreí de una forma muy sincera-

Dijo mi nombre mientras yo me acomodaba nuevamente, baje las piernas y puse mi frente en el cristal, el fresco de la noche me enfriaba la temperatura, seguro que me dio algo de éxtasis, eso me dejaba un poco descompuesta. Gire mi rostro hacia él, nuevamente hablándome de negocios. Trague saliva y volví a beber lo poco y nada que quedo de agua en la botella. No lo interrumpí, me estaba ofreciendo el mundo en una bandeja de plata decorada con diamantes, rubís y otras joyas más, sentí miedo porque eso mismo fue lo que uso Yunho para hacerme caer, pero en mi interior, esa corazonada que tuve antes, esa misma me decía que estaba bien, que no debía correr más.

Mis ojos lo miraron con un dejo de desconfianza, puso su mano en mi mejilla, no me importo, tampoco me molesto… seguí sin pronunciar palabra, aun estaba procesando todo eso, no me lo creí… ¿y si en verdad era un caballero sacándome del fango?.

- présteme su celular…- le dije cuando termino, extendí mi mano hacia él y como antes, solo me lo tendió. Yo entendía que quizás estaba cayendo en una trampa nuevamente pero era mejor eso que volver a donde estaba el mal nacido de Yunho, marque el numero de mi casa, iba a hacer una llamada costosa, pero él había dicho que si trabajaba para él… se haría cargo de mi.- mamá….- sentía la vos de ella al otro lado, pareció angustiada, pero no deje que me hablara.- estoy bien, te llamare mañana lo prometo...- hacían meses que no escuchaba mi vos, la última vez que escape pude hacerlo. Corte la llamada y le devolví el teléfono. Lo mire un breve instante, para luego acercar mi cuerpo hacia él, lo estire sobre el asiento, acercándome a su mejilla, pase de largo y fui hasta sus labios, lo bese sobre ellos sin pasión, estaban cargados de agradecimiento y devoción, si iba a cuidarme le entregaba mi vida.- gracias… por sacarme de ahí...- volví a mi puesto y mire al frente.-

Había dicho que no me deseaba para puta, pero se notaba en sus ojos el deseo de la carne, en este instante no quería que me volvieran a tocar, ni él ni nadie.

Mientras escuchaba con cuidado todo lo que ella decia, prestándole poca atención a su cuerpo hasta que se acerco a mí y me dio un beso, su beso se dirigió a mis labios luego de esquivar mi mejilla, pero en verdad el sentimiento que provenía de sus labios, era algo más tierno y dulce de lo que esperaba.

- Aimmé Grey - mencione con una sonrisa, mientras mis ojos se plantaba en la mirada de Aimmé - ese es tu apellido- dije riendo-

Me volví a girar para mirar al cielo, ya que el techo del auto no estaba. Por alguna razón, estaba tranquilo y al parecer la joven estaba comenzando a ser más dócil conmigo, no por eso me abalanzaría en primera instancia, quería disfrutarla, cortejarla quería tratarla como a una mujer y que se sintiera de esa forma.

Encendí la radio que tenia puesta , mientras me colocaba el cinturón- ponte el cinturón de seguridad Aimmé - le dije luego de arrancar, esta vez manejaba mucho más rápido, me encamine a una avenida grande que casi no tenia coches circulando, lo que me permitió acelerar más y más.

Mi vista seguía pegada hacia delante, estaba calmándome poco a poco, sentía el aire de la liberta a medias, porque ser de alguien, fuera de quien fuera, no era una libertad absoluta. Pero aun así me sentía un poco feliz, hoy dormiría tranquila, en paz… hacía tiempo que no me sentía tranquila, sin tener que esperar el próximo castigo.

- puedo… puede llevarme a su casa, me gustaría bañarme y comer algo, pero no afuera…- no quería que me vieran con el labio partido, o la cara de muerta que traía.- quiero dormir un poco… descansar…- le dije casi con un susurro que seguro no entendió.-

Enseguida la música comenzó a sonar, y el parecía más relajado que nunca, yo en cambio estaba algo tensa, y como no estarlo cuando mi caballero andante resultaba ser un policía traficante, ¿era una broma?. Pero había algo en él, quizá era el hecho de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía segura con un hombre, que estaba segura de que él no intentaría hacerme daño como todos los otros.

- ¿viviré con usted?..- la pregunta era una cosa común.-¿o estaré en otro lugar?…- no quería separarme de él por ahora, me sentía segura, como si él fuera un arma cargada que yo pudiera disparar.

Me encamine rumbo a mi departamento al escuchar lo que me había dicho- sí, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta no?, bueno mañana te compraremos algo de ropa, creo que sería lo primero.-

El viaje no fue muy largo, a la velocidad que iba logre hacer un tiempo casi record. No me había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, siempre era impulsivo y tomaba las decisiones sin pensar en las consecuencia, en realidad ahora, tenía a esa joven en mis manos, pero no me desagradaba del todo, quizás era para evitar el sentirme tan solo.

Llegamos a mi departamento y la mira, no quería admitirlo, pero Aimmé tenía algo en común conmigo, a los dos nos habían arrebatado la vida un imbecil, solo que yo lo había superado y esperaba que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Una vez le explique donde estaba todo lo que posiblemente necesitaría, me limite a prender el televisor.

A veces parecía que estaba tratando con una persona completamente inocente, porque ese hombre tenía actitudes muy relajadas, aunque eso podía ser solo una fachada. Mire al frente y me puse a pensar, quizás no era bueno estar tan callada.

El lugar se veía costoso, con una gran vista y un buen espacio interior, mis manos se cruzaban en mi cuerpo abrazándolo, mientras los temerosos pasos recorrían un poco la habitación. Me explico todo así que solo me metí dentro del baño, me saque la ropa y la tire a la basura, no quería nada que me recordara aquella vida, dentro de la ducha, el agua recorriendo mí cuerpo, mis lágrimas volvieron a ser víctimas del miedo o la pena que acarreaba por esos años de dolor.


	2. Chapter 2

New direction

Thunder había cumplido con todo lo que prometió… desde la nueva identidad, hasta el trabajo decente, no había sido fácil, aprender y estudiar, pero con clases intensivas se había transformado, incluso había tomado más seguridad en ella misma. Nunca se había sentido orgullosa de sí misma, no como ahora y el sentimiento de miedo que le inspiraba Thunder se había transformado en admiración y dependencia por eso extrañaba tenerlo cerca, pero entendía que su trabajo era más importante que sus inseguridades.

Giro sobre sus tacones eran increíble como hacia lucir el uniforme. Pasaba por el corredor y las miradas de los hombres se fijaban en ella, la más reciente chica del departamento. No la miraban por ser nueva, ni tampoco por que se destaca en su trabajo. Lo que admiraban eran sus curvas, la falda negra y entubada que llevaba las rodillas pero con una gran abertura en la parte trasera, el cabello flotando a su alrededor y esa nube de feromonas que solo las abejas reinas tenían. Miro sobre su hombro sonriendo coquetamente mientras saludaba muy inocentemente a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche Aimmé ?...-

Me remordí los labios girando los ojos hacia arriba, era tan sencillo hacer que todos me miraran, disfrutaba la atención y los beneficios de esta nueva vida. Era grandioso no tener que ser vista como un trozo de carne, pero si tener a mi disposición las voluntades de los otros, ¿y por qué no?... si me habían usado de la peor forma, esta era forma de vivir… con miedo y cautela, sin llegar a confiar en nadie.

-no te importa…- le respondí con amabilidad.- y ya te dije que no saldría contigo…- le sonreía mientras me giraba para continuar mi recorrido.-

-no te vayas…- me dijo y sentí como su mano atrapaba la mía.-

-no me toques…- le dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre. Lo fulmine con la mirada, odiaba que me tocaran, más cuando me impedían retirarme… me hacia recordar el pasado.-

-vamos Aimmé …- le dijo sonriendo e intentando tomar mi mano nuevamente.-

Nunca hasta hoy un hombre había intentado tocarme, mucho menos en el trabajo. Thunder me había conseguido este empleo dentro del departamento de policía, era secretaria en la recepción, no tenia que lidiar con los criminales, solo hacer papeleo, entregar correspondencia, nada que no pudiera manejar. Además él dijo que el lugar más seguro para mi era ese, donde miles de sus ojos estuvieran controlándome. Pero claro él no podía cuidarme de todo y este era el mejor ejemplo, ahora que mi corazón se aceleraba y que mi respiración se hiperventilaba… ahora que mis rodillas temblaba, deseaba salir corriendo.

Pegue la cabeza en la pared, no una sino muchas veces, estaba aburrido de esperar, y sin poder lavarme la sangre de la boca… era desagradable. Repase a mis compañeros de celda, era parte de mi trabajo… mezclarme con la basura, aun así la impotencia me ganaba y deseaba romperle los huesos a todos esos. Finalmente abrieron las rejas y con un gesto de manos me levante. Se suponía que la redada sería hoy, los muy idiotas perdieron la oportunidad de atrapar al comprador mayor y me hicieron recibir una paliza de los policías incompetentes, tenía rabia… estaba lleno de ella. Iba con la cabeza abajo mirando de reojo como si fuera un animal peligroso, llevaba las manos esposadas en la espalda. De pronto, como si mi olfato me avisara, la vi… Aimmé .

Esa chica no podía dejar de ser tan vistosa, era una luz radiante a donde fuera. Pero lo que vi no me agrado, la expresión de su cara… la forma en que lo miraba. Mis hombros bajaron e ignorando mi propio camino me fui hacia ella.

-¡no me toques!...- volví a repetirle.-

Pero el muy idiota seguía insistiendo en tocar mi mano, era un enfermo, se reía y disfrutaba de verme complicada con él… ¿Por qué los hombres tenían que ser tan bestias?. Un ahogo me apretó la garganta y paso…

Como las películas, cuando se ve la imagen en cámara lenta, un pie, luego el golpe estampándose en la mejilla del tipo y el cayendo al suelo como si fuera basura. No supe de quien se trataba hasta que mire esos ojos, la bestia mayor, el hombre que aparentaba tranquilidad y serenidad, ese que creía tan cauteloso le había roto el labio con un solo golpe, Thunder. Retrocedí asustada al ver que él le volvía a dar una patada en el estomago. Fue cuando sus palabras me vinieron a la cabeza; "yo siempre estaré cuidando de ti". Una sensación cálida se albergo en mi pecho e intente no sonreír, era un perfecto perro guardián.

Toda esa furia contenida se dirigió directo a su mejilla, disfrute dándole otra patada en el estomago y sonriendo, lo más agradable de todo fue hacerlo esposado y delante de todo el departamento de policía… eso me traería una mejor reputación en los bajos mundos. Me agache sonriendo y lo mire, que tipo más patético.

-si la vuelves a tocar… te mueres…- le dije con gusto y le di una corta mirada a ella. Tonta, siempre intentaba lucirse y eso le traía problemas… seguía siendo una niña idiota.-

Fue cuando me dieron un golpe en la espalda que casi me hace caer al suelo, pero no soy tan fácil de arrodillar y en cosa de segundos estaba de pie, aunque no me resistí, ya me había salido con la mía, me había dado el gusto de hacerle entender a él y a cualquier otro que ella estaba fuera de su alcance. Mi superior me dio una mirada seria y entre dos policías me llevaron al cuarto de interrogatorio.

Era un completo imbécil, pero el mejor hombre que me haya topado… ¿no era triste?... que él fuera una especie de caballero en armaduras para mi… yo, la patética princesa encerrada en la torre esperando a que la rescataran. Me reí y deje de pensar en él, era hora de continuar mi trabajo para eso me pagaban.

Me senté y frote mis muñecas, odiaba esas malditas esposas pero me agradaba ver la cara de preocupación de mi jefe. Me reí burlón mientras cerraban la puerta y cortaban la cámara para dejarnos en privado.

-¡¿Qué diablos estas pensando?...- me dijo con la vena de su cuello a punto de saltar.-

-no es obvio… en nada…- le respondí con una actitud de mal nacido.-

-¡estas poniendo en riesgo la operación!...-

-¡no! USTEDES ESTAN PONIENDO EN RIESGO LA OPERACIÓN.- les grite frustrado… llevaba años trabajando en esto, ¡años!.- SUS MALDITOS PUTOS ADELANTARON LA OPERACIÓN, ¡MALDICIÓN!.- golpee la mesa.- ¡perdimos al cabron!...- le grite más suave pero igual de alterado.-

-Thunder… eres el mejor pero estas perdiendo perspectiva…-

-jajaja… que gracioso que lo diga…- me burle mientras lo miraba.- se da cuenta que pude haber muerto ayer, que todo mi MALDITO TRABAJO SE PUDO IR A LA MIERDA…- le dije estallando en ira y me levante tirando la silla- DEJENME HACER MI MALDITO TRABAJO…- les pedí gritando al aire.- ya estoy… cerca.- les dije más tranquilo.-

-hijo… el trabajo te está afectando.-

-si… por eso quiero acabar…- le dije volviendo a la cordura.- tengo una oportunidad más y no dejare que sus incompetentes la arruinen.- necesitaba salir pronto de esta mierda, estaba acabando con mi mente.-

Sali a tropezones maldiciendo e insultando a los policías, esa era mi fachada, la forma en que mantenía mi cabeza sobre mis hombros. Camine pateando las cosas a mi paso y fijándome si me seguían, pero gracias a la fama que me hice nadie se atrevía a cuestionarme. Recorrí las calles como un lobo siempre atento a quien me rodeaba, en este mundo jamás estarías seguro. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y patee la puerta de entrada, vivía en un basurero, rodeado de adictos y me sentía cómodo. Fui al baño y lave mi cara, tenía la sangre pegada en la piel, y seguramente la espalda llena de moretones, malditos… me habían dado duro anoche. Me quite la polera y la oreje a la basura, desabroche los pantalones para quitármelos.

Sabía que era un riesgo… pero no podía dejarlo así. Estuve pendiente de él… todo el tiempo, cuando salió me excuse y salí. No era necesario seguirlo, sabía dónde estaría, era una de las pocas personas que sabia donde vivía… y lo que era. No me asustaban esos sitios, yo viví en uno de ellos la vez que escape de Yunho así que sabía cómo moverme.

Una vez que estuve dentro me escondí dentro del baño y espere. La puerta se abrió y él entro, no se dio cuenta que estaba con él… ni siquiera noto el aroma de mi perfume. Lo vi mientras se quitaba la ropa y su espada estaba llena de heridas, algunas sangraban todavía… era un idiota, ¿Qué clase de hombre se dedicaba a recibir palizas? ¿Por qué hacerlo?, podía tener un trabajo de policía normal… algo que no lo lastimara.

-¿te duelen?...- le pregunte.-

La vos de alguien me sobresalto y tome mi arma apuntando directo a la figura, era un tirador hábil. Era Aimmé mirándome con esos ojos de venado, solo una idiota vendría a verme. Guarde el arma y le di una mirada de odio, se estaba arriesgando mucho al venir… ¿Cómo es que no lo entendía?.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella.- te dije que jamás vinieras aquí…- le recordé.-

Me dio un poco de miedo… era intimidante con esa mirada. Pero solo temblé un poco, nunca me había hecho daño y por más que aparentara ferocidad él no se atrevería a lastimarme, lo sabía.

-tenia… un poco de miedo…- le dijo mientras estiraba una de mis manos a su rostro. Su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado, mañana lo tendría peor…-

Era una maldita espina, ¿Por qué me hacía sentir importante?, era una bruja encantándome con sus ojos, ella simplemente me había hechizado y no había nada que me rescatara de sus manos. Odiaba sentirme enamorado, odiaba sentirme así porque ella no me correspondía, lo que ella sentía por mi era gratitud, entrega y fidelidad… pero no amor, no el amor que yo deseaba. Mi pecho se agito al contacto con su piel, la mire fijamente mientras me controlaba para no estrellarla contra la pared y besarla, arrancarle de sus labios unos suspiros y hacerla mía, cada vez que la veía se me dificultaba controlarme, más ahora… más cuando sentía la muerte pisándome los talones.

-vete… lárgate de aquí…- le dije cortante y huyendo de mis impulsos, no necesitaba arruinar las cosas entre nosotros.-

Camine hacia la sala, uno de los motivos de abandonar mi antigua casa fue ella… cada vez se me hacía más difícil cumplir mi palabra, solo verla y sin tocarla, era como pedirle a un sediento no beber agua de mar… cuando el sol está en lo alto. Esa chica era el veneno más potente.

-Solo vine a curar tus heridas…- le dije al ver como se iba.-

No podía negar que lloraba al verlo, no quería que lo lastimaran, a mi me habían lastimado como a él, sabía lo mucho que dolían esas heridas y sabía que en parte él lo hacía por mí, para cuidarme, para tenerme a salvo… a mi… que no soy nada más que basura. Lo seguí abriendo mi bolso, saque un estuche y lo mire con una expresión vacía… esto solo era parte de mi servicio.

-luego me largo…- le dije poniéndome atrás de él.-

Saque unas gasas y algo para limpiar sus heridas, si no lo hacia se infectarían y le dolería aun más. Me acomode para repasar la piel abierta, a pesar de todas sus heridas veía perfectamente los músculos marcándose, su piel blanca y suave. Respire profundamente mientras me concentraba en mi labor.

Cerré los ojos al sentir sus manos en mi espalda… era el cielo, moría con cada suave toque… ella era la perfecta definición de pecado. Una vez, por una vez en todas esas semanas sombrías sentía paz, estando con ella se olvidaba de todo lo que debía hacer.

-ya vete…- le dije cortando con la fantasía.-

Me levante y tome una polera sucia que había tirado al suelo, necesitaba cortar con ella, apartarla para asegurarme de que nada le pasara, pero la muy idiota parecía más apegada a mí que una mascota. La odiaba por ser así… entregada. Me puse la polera y acomode el arma en mi espalda, ya estaba acostumbrado al helado metal.

-y no vuelvas…- le advertí para que entendiera de una vez por todas.-

Me quede con la gasa en los dedos al ver como se alejaba nuevamente, era un tipo duro, un tipo que cumplía con su palabra. Asentí con la cabeza y ordene todo dentro. Lo mire sin expresión y él me devolvió la misma mirada, ambos éramos dos paredes intentando sostener un castillo.

-cuídate…- le dije con sentimiento.-

Mire donde vivía y sentí que mi corazón se recogía… ¿yo valía este sacrificio?, por supuesto que no pero no solo se trataba de mi, también era parte de su trabajo de lo que él hacía. Pase mi mano por detrás de la oreja y le hice una reverencia.

La vi tan en paz, ya no quedaban rastros de ese estropajo de ser humano. Impulsado por el deseo tome su mano, sabía que no debía tocarla, lo sabía pero no pude contenerme… era más fuerte el deseo.

-un mes…- le dije sosteniendo sus dedos, esos delicados dedos que se romperían con la más leve presión.- en un mes voy a salir de toda esta basura…-

No sé porque se lo decía, no tenía sentido decirle eso, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a mi superior… pero ella era algo místico para mí. No quería ponerla en riesgo y si sabía que en un mes estaría libre de toda mierda, ella dejaría de exponerse por mi… preocuparse por mí. Solté su mano para dejarla en paz, y también por miedo a ver como escaparía de mi.

Lejos de sentirme intimidada, sentir que tomo mi mano en esa forma tan delicada, como si estuviera sosteniendo un objeto de cristal. Mis ojos temblaron de la emoción, por primera vez deseaba que un hombre siguiera sosteniendo mi mano, que subiera por mi brazo y quizás… que me abrazara, que… cerré los ojos negándome a la idea, solo era un antojo de la carne, la maldita lujuria. No lo mire pero sonreí, eran buenas noticias… un mes.

-entonces… te veré en un mes…- le dije mientras apretaba su mano.-

No quería dejarlo, habría preferido vivir con él en este lugar a vivir sola, cuando estaba sin él perdía el rumbo de las cosas, pero mientras tuviera la esperanza de que esto acabaría ponto podía aguantarlo, aunque… la incertidumbre me carcomía el alma, ¿Qué iba a pasar una vez que terminara con este trabajo?... yo era parte de él… ¿acaso también terminaría conmigo?... me dejaría libre… totalmente libre.

Salí a la carrera, no deseaba ser vista en un lugar así y arruinar mi fachada de secretaria intachable. Thunder se había esforzado mucho en limpiar mis papeles como para arruinar todo por una tontería, aunque era experta arruinando mi vida.

El humo del cigarro borro la figura de ella… pero esas caderas, esas piernas, era imposible olvidarse del cuerpo de Aimmé , a pesar de todo lo que esa maldita perra le hizo, dejarlo por el imbécil de Thunder, no… ella tenía que volver a sus manos, no podía olvidarse de ella así de fácil. Tiro el cigarro al suelo y lo piso, miro el edificio… así que en ese lugar se escondía su amigo… bueno, por lo menos sabía dónde buscar una vez que sus negocios estuvieran volando… tenía una cuenta pendiente con él y eso significaba recobrar lo que era suyo. Metió su mano en los pantalones, era hora de trabajar. Si lograba consolidar su asociación con ese cabron podría aplástalo como una cucaracha y dejar que Aimmé viera su protector suplicando por su vida. Comencé a reírme de solo imaginarlo, en placer solo el sexo se comparaba a la venganza.


	3. Chapter 3

The Price

Tenía el cuchillo entre los dedos, miraba fijo el objetivo, estaba temblando como una jalea... solo era... una zanahoria. Me sorbí la nariz y empecé a cortarla en rodajas, estaba asustada muy asustada. Comencé a moverme más rápido la olla tenía el agua hirviendo y solo faltaba arrojar los vegetales dentro, fue cuando me detuve, mire por la ventana y el sol ya estaba alto... un repentino ahogo me sacudió el mundo. Ya habían pasado semanas y aun no podía controlarme era más fuerte que yo... no, tenía que borrar eso de mi mente, era pasado. Escuche las burbujas reventando, la sopa estaba lista y saque un plato pero con mis nervios termine votando la vajilla al suelo, grite al escuchar el sonido de los platos rompiéndose y cubrí mi cara de las lagrimas. Me sentía tan inútil, tan culpable de todo... yo era la única responsable de tanto dolor de tanto sufrimiento.

Me arrodille en el suelo para recoger los trozos rostros, eran exactamente iguales a mí, hechos pedazos por mi propia mano... tirados en el suelo, lastimando a quien se cruzara con ellos. Thunder...

-¿porque?...-

Mire por la ventana hacia afuera, el cielo estaba limpio, y yo... lo opacaba con mi presencia. tome uno de los trozos tentada a pasar el filo por mi piel, la idea era tan seductora como yo letal para quienes me amaban. Cerré los ojos y las imágenes de ese día volvieron a mí.

Iba caminando con una sonrisa grande en mis labios, que estaban impecablemente pintados de rojo, un color fuerte que mostraba confianza, pero no lo hice solo por sentirme bien, era una forma de celebrar. Ese día era el mejor de mi vida, ¿porque?, simple... hoy se acababa la espera, hoy por fin dejaba de sentirme sola y disfrutaría de los triunfos de mi caballero andante. Tal como lo dijo hace un mes, las cosas siempre salían como él lo decía.

La muralla de personas me impedía llegar más cerca del escenario, pero lo veía perfectamente, a él con su sonrisa y su rostro cansado, llevaba un buen tiempo siendo solo una sombra, trabajando más duro que el resto para conseguir esto... el gran logro del departamento de policía.

-con mucho gusto les presento a quien fue responsable de todo el trabajo, aunque muchos de ustedes no deben conocerlo y si lo conocer, supongo que han visto el buen elemento que es para este departamento.- sonrió aplaudiendo.- el señor Park Sang Hyun-

A la sola mención de su nombre aplaudí como loca, estaba que explotaba de felicidad. Mi salvador en realidad era eso, un hombre integro y que ahora estaba siendo tratado como tal, tanto tiempo luchando en las sombras le habían dejado buenas recompensas.

Estar parado delante de todos esos policías me ponía nervioso, aun no me sacaba completamente el papel de traficante y no podía obviar el hecho que más de uno de ellos me golpeo sin clemencia, aunque solo hacían su trabajo, los músculos tenían mejor memoria que la mente y reaccionaban solos. Sonreí y salude con una reverencia, les agradecí a mis superiores pero lo único que buscaba entre el público era a ella, el plazo se había cumplido y la necesidad que sentía por ella no me dejaba descansar.

Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que iba retrasada, la reunión de personal era en la otra comisaria y yo seguía aquí. Le di una última mirada a Thunder sonriendo, seguro que me hablaría para encontrarnos, cuando sus jefes dejaran de exponerlo como a un ganador. Acomode el bolso en mi hombro y salí a cumplir con mi trabajo. Tome el ascensor y fui al subterráneo donde se encontraba mi auto, ahora hasta eso tenía. Me detuve buscando las llaves dentro de mi bolsa, tenía que dejar de meterlas de esa forma, se enredaban con todo lo que estaba dentro.

-justo cuando uno-

Había un ruido... ¿qué era eso?, una gota... no, no sonaba como una gota. Moví la cabeza mientras abría los ojos, ¿qué paso?... yo estaba en el estacionamiento, afuera de mi auto... y luego, me levante para ordenar mis ideas, ni idea de que ocurrió... ¿y dónde estaba?. Mire alrededor y todo era familiar pero distinto.

-por fin despiertas.- me dijo aquella voz que era tan conocida.-

Mis ojos lo vieron aterrada, era él.

-YunHo...- dije muerta de miedo. Mi pesadilla tomaba forma con su rostro, cuando todo lo malo en la vida llevaba nombre entonces se hacía mas difícil lidiar con ello.-

Lo vi levantándose y sonriendo, me miraba como una cosa, como si fuera un regalo sorpresa que se moría por abrir. Me lleve la mano a los hombros, como cuidándome, protegiéndome de él. Seguía mirándome y rondándome como un león a una cebra herida, ¿qué podía hacer yo contra él?, nunca pude ganarle... nunca pude hacerle frente, la única forma que escape de él fue gracias a Thunder.

-¿qué pasa amor?...- me dijo con esas suaves y dulces palabras. Como un viejo amate que quiere revivir una relación, pero ambos sabíamos que era solo su fachada, que él no sabía de amor.-¿tienes miedo?...- se me acerco más y más, no podía mirarlo.-solo soy yo...- me dijo y sentí el olor de su aliento golpeando mi cara, nunca olvidaría ese olor.-

Toco mi mejilla y comencé a llorar, era horrible sentir su mano nuevamente en piel. ¿porque no podía moverme?, solo saber que estaba a su lado me anulaba, ya no era yo... era suya, otra vez.

Tome mi chaqueta y comencé a caminar, pasearme por los pasillos era toda una experiencia nueva, los nuevos me miraban con asombro y los viejos me felicitaban con la mirada, no buscaba reconocimiento, solo saldar una deuda y buscar venganza. Pase mucho tiempo odiando a los traficante por asesinar a su padre, ese fue el motivo de ingresar a la operación en cubierto, y nada se interpuso en su misión, ni siquiera ella. Sonrió al sentirse liberado de todo, finalmente el peso que llevaba en la espalda se había esfumado, era un hombre con un nuevo propósito y camino.

Ahora que ya no tenía que cumplir con deber de su trabajo estaba enfocándose en Aimmé, ella se había convertido en un pequeño incentivo, algo que lo mantenía cuerdo cuando su voluntad cedía al bajo mundo, gracias a ella no perdió la perspectiva. Sonrió al pensar que estaba loco por esa mujer, desde aquel día en que la vio, no le importaba que tan dañada estuviera, ella era una cosa increíble... aun con todo ese lodo lograba sobresaltar entre la multitud. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y al ver de quien se trataba borro la sonrisa, debía mantener esa actitud seria y fría, ella aun no estaba preparada conocer sus sentimientos.

-¿creía que estaban en la reunión de personal?...- le dijo guardando su alegría en el interior.-

-oh... lo siento, Aimmé está en una reunión privada...-

-Yunho...-

¿Cómo era posible?, ese teléfono era de Aimmé. Un mareo, nunca había tenido miedo... ni siquiera cuando estaba rodeado de malditos criminales, nunca le temió a la muerte, a desaparecer, pero saber que ella estaba con él, eso lo congelaba. El tiempo no era nada, solo escuchaba como las manecillas hacían ese ruido al moverse.

-¿dónde está Aimmé?...- le pregunto manteniendo la compostura y reprimiendo el miedo.-

-ella... -su risa le destrozaba el cerebro.- está bien, estamos bien... estamos recordando viejos tiempos...-se lo imaginaba, podía ver el rostro de ella... el pánico que sentía al tenerlo cerca. Ella no era tan fuerte para enfrentarlo.-

-No la toques...- dijo secamente mientras se ponía en marcha.-

-¿porque no?... es mi chica...- no era su chica, ella no era de nadie. Paso fuera de la oficina de su jefe, aun siendo policía era un riesgo pedir ayuda, más con ese desquiciado.-

-Te lo advertí... te dije que te mataría...- apretó la mandíbula al decirlo, odiaba a ese sujeto, lo odiaba por hacerle daño a Aimmé.-

Salió por la puerta de emergencia y corrió por las escaleras mientras lo escuchaba reír.

-si eso quieres... puede venir a hacerlo, ven a buscarme... ¿si recuerdas mi club?...- la llamada se corto.-

Grite de impotencia, ella... corrí por las escaleras, debía rescatarla, debía liberarla. Me subí al auto y apreté el acelerador, no me importaba nada más que ella. Recordaba el club de Yunho, nunca lo olvidaría, cuando la agarrada por su garganta... apenas me concentraba en el camino, evitaba los autos por costumbre y me saltaba los cambios de luces, solo quería llegar a ella. Me bajo del auto y azote la puerta, saque el arma preparada para mi objetivo, las balas ya tenían dueño y se encontraba dentro del edificio. Aunque estaba desesperado seguía sin ser un idiota, no podría en riesgo la vida de ella. Entre sigilosamente por la puerta trasera, pero era inútil, conociendo a ese cabron, él estaría justo en el centro, como un maldita estrella.

Lo podía escuchar, podía sentir su corazón latiendo como un loco, estaba desesperado por hacerme daño, por cobrar la deuda que deje al irme, nunca debí albergar sueños para mí. Desde el momento en que Yunho fijo sus ojos en mi, desde ese día deje de tener una vida y pase a ser solo algo que respiraba. Ni siquiera me ato, sabía perfectamente que no me movería, que no haría nada para huir nuevamente, si en manos de una caballero, un dragón insiste en robarte, eso... solo puede finalizar con muerte.

-bebe... no llores...-

Negué con la cabeza, esto era peor que en mis sueños, en mis sueños el venia y rápidamente me mataba, aquí... en la realidad, él era mucho menos piadoso. Se reía y habla, no quería escucharlo, gritaba en mi mente, no quería saber que iba a hacer, aunque si lo sabía.. si sabía lo que él quería y era a Thunder.

-Bebe...- me tomo las manos y le hizo levantarme como si fuera una princesa.-

Recuerdo que así me trataba al comienzo, como a una princesa, gemí de miedo y me abrazo... era un monstruo, solo me quedaba mi alma y la quería devorar. Paso sus labios por mi cuello y comencé a temblar, no quería... no quería volver a sentir sus besos.

-¿no me extrañaste?...-

Sus manos estaban en mi espalda, subían por mi blusa.. su cuerpo se pegaba al mío y reconocí el olor a cigarro mezclado con su perfume, su barbilla estaba jugando con mi cuello y sus labios. Abrí los ojos mirando el cielo, apreté los dientes para darme valor.

-yo si te extrañe... mucho...-

Su pulgar recorrió mis labios, no iba quería soltarme, estaba amarrada a ese hombre. Como el peor de los licores lo sentí en mi boca, sus labios, ese sabor tan conocido y que aborrecía. Su respiración alineándose con la mía, la desesperación que eso me causaba.

-bebe... siempre serás mía.-

No sé porque, pero me sentía tan débil en sus manos. Deseaba morir en ese instante, para no causar más problemas, para que él no viniera... no quería que Thunder... sufriera.

-vamos amor... tenemos que atender un invitado...-

Me resistía moverme, por primera vez me resistí pero no basto esas pobres fuerzas, él tenía sus trucos. Abrió mi boca metió algo dentro, sabía cómo hacerme tragar, y yo sabía lo mal que me iría si no lo hacía. En pocos minutos me soltó, como siempre escogía muy bien mis regalos apenas si podía mantenerme recta.

-¿que... que me diste?...- le pregunte intentando enfocar la vista.-

-solo algo para que te sientas más relajada...-

-te... te prometo...- le dije respirando más aire del que necesito.-

-Sh... descansa...-

-Yunho...- estaba llorando, no podía hacer nada para evitar esto. Me tomo de los hombros y me dejo sentada en el suelo.-

-esperemos a nuestro invitado...-

Llorar era lo único que sabía hacer, era una completa carga, siempre lo fui... para mi madre, para todos, por eso no merecía nada y por eso nunca tendría nada.

No podía respirar, sentía que cada vez que soltaba el aliento el descubriría que estaba aquí. Con la espalda apoyada en un pilar escuchaba, había alguien dando vueltas, estaba al lado izquierdo, ¿podía ser ella?. Asome la cabeza, pero solo me duro un intento antes de sentir el sonido de una bala.

-¡bravo! ajajaja...-

Era muy fácil suponer que lo agarraría por sorpresa, Yunho era inteligente a pesar de toda la mierda que se metía. Apreté el puño de mi arma, su risa era sofocante... y Aimmé.

-¡vamos!... te estamos esperando.-

Patético intento de ser humano, solo era basura. Mire mi costado buscando una alternativa, algo para no ser un blanco fácil.

-si no vienes... Aimmé se va decepcionar...-

Su sola mención me aterraba, el maldito lunático podía hacerle daño, si es que no se lo había hecho ya, pero conociendo su obsesión por ella, bueno... solo esperaba que no la dañara antes que a mí. Le mostré mi arma, era una locura pero había que hacerlo.

-vamos a hablar...- le dije rogando para que mi locura no se volverá en mi contra.-

-hablar... si, vamos a hablar...- su voz hacía eco.- ¿porque no bajas y hablamos cara a cara?, de hombre a hombre...-

Era suicidio, pero Yunho tenía lo que deseaba y si quería recuperarlo iba a tener que jugar de acuerdo a sus reglas. Trague saliva y salí, tenía en mi mano derecha y lo busque, tal como lo pensaba... el maldito estaba de pie jugando con su pistola, sonreía como si fuera navidad. A cada paso tentaba la muerte. No alejaba su dedo del gatillo pero tampoco hacia movimientos amenazantes. Yunho soltó una risa y giro a la derecha, entonces apareció ella, Aimmé. No parecía presente, miraba al frente pero no era ella, se parece más a la mujer que rescate del antro, ¡maldito! quería arrancarle la cabeza, sacarle el corazón y verlo desangrarse, pero no podía ella estaba en medio de los dos.

-quiero que vengas aquí... con nosotros.-

Me dijo moviendo su arma para llamarme. Paso su mano por la mejilla de ella mientras me miraba, se agacho tomando su mentón, sus ojos nunca dejaban de verme y la tenía a ella como un escudo, sabía que no me atrevería a dispararle mientras ella estuviera en medio. Camine despacio, aun con las manos en el aire, pero siempre alerta, ese sicópata cambiaba de opinión como la hora avanzaba.

-dijiste que sería entre nosotros dos.- si apelaba a su sentido común podía lograr algo, si tanto le importaba ella, tampoco querría lastimarla.- que Aimmé se vaya...-

Odiaba sentirme así, habían sido siete meses desde que estaba limpia, nada de drogas, nada de alcohol, nada de basura, y llevaba unos minutos con él y ya estaba metiéndome mierda en el cuerpo. Las luces me molestaban, el sonido de su vos llegaba con eco a mi mente, lo busque pero su imagen se distorsionaba, parecía que hubieran dos o tres de él; "que Aimmé se vaya" eres... era Thunder... gire mi cuello para verlo pero mi cabeza pesaba demasiado y sentí que mi cuerpo se iba al suelo. Necesitaba correr, necesitaba salir de ahí, ayudarlo...

-está bien...-

Cerré los ojos rezando, iba a dejarme ir. Me tomo por el brazo y le levanto del suelo, necesitaba ayuda para mantenerme en pie. Me moví hacia delante y el piso giro bajo mi. No podía correr, no en estas condiciones, no servía para nada.

-ven aquí y tira tu arma...-

Sentí su risa y sabía, sabía que en cuanto Thunder soltara el arma Yunho iba a matarlo... negué con la cabeza y la mano de él fue a mi garganta, solté un grito, tenía miedo de morir de esa forma, asfixiada, perdiendo lentamente mi vida en sus manos.

No pensé, solo actué. Cuando vi a Aimmé en ese estado apunte mi arma a la cabeza del maldito creí que podía conseguir ese tiro pero el muy perro también jugo sus fichas. La sujeto por el cuello y su grito fue desgarrador, lo vi en sus ojos, tenía miedo de morir y no iba a dejar que eso le pasara. Mi corazón era como un tambor, marcaba el ritmo para moverme, pero mi mente me sugirió calma.

-suéltala...- le pedí bajando el arma.-

-lo hare... cuando vengas aquí y TIERES LA MADITA ARMA-

-está bien...- le dije calmadamente avanzando hacia ellos dos.- solo seremos tú y yo... nada de armas... solo golpes.-

-nada de armas...-repitió él y sorprendentemente bajo la suya, me miro muy contento mientras lo veía metiendo su revólver en el pantalón de Aimmé.- tú turno...- me dijo sujetando a Aimmé por la garganta.-

No dije nada al bajar mi pistola, no podía confiar en él.

-si quieres que la deje ir, TIERA EL ARMA.- sus cambios de humor se notaban más que antes.-

-no...- intente gritarle pero no podía hacerlo.-

Pensé en Thunder, en que él estaba dándolo todo por mí, que estaba cuidando de mi, que cumplía con su palabra y que hoy, hoy yo lo perdería. Lo ví... a mi caballero andante, se preparaba para una ejecución. Yunho metió algo en mi espalda, pero no le tome importancia, el mareo, y la visión borrosa disminuían levemente, pero aun seguía siendo insuficiente.

-vete...-

Me dijo empujándome hacia delante, tambalee y casi caigo al suelo, pero me sostuve, mire al frente y reconocí el camino, solo debía seguir recto hasta la puerta. Lleve mi mano a la cabeza y arrastre los pies, pero antes de huir tenía que verlo, tenía que llevarme un recuerdo de él.

Tire el arma lejos de mi mano y deje que todo pasara. Como él lo prometió, apenas solté mi arma ella quedo libre de sus manos, Aimmé solo tenía que salir del bar y dirigirse a la comisaria, buscar donde refugiarse. Yo en cambio estaba en problemas. Yunho me miraba con una risa, pero no se movía, creo que esperaba que yo hiciera el primer movimiento.

Complaciéndolo salí de esa pose calmada y corrí a él. No sentí dolor, solo el sonido del arma y luego el suelo, no se trataba de ser valiente, era simplemente la adrenalina, la tenía corriendo en mis venas. Mire mi pierna izquierda y aunque deseaba seguir corriendo no podía moverla, el muy bastardo era un excelente tirador. Intente ponerme de pie nuevamente pero si risa atrajo mi mirada, lo vi empuñando su arma, estaba dando pasos lentos hacia mí.

-¿creíste eras mejor... creíste que podías venir aquí y quitarme lo que es mío? ¡DE VERDAD LO CREÍSTE! NO ERES MÁS QUE UN INSECTO, UNA MALDITA MOSCA A LA QUE VOY ARRANCARLE LAS ALAS.-

Grite al ponerme de pie y otra vez su arma se disparo, sentí la bala en mi otra pierna, estaba cumpliendo bien sus palabras, como una mosca, me estaba dejando inútil, sin mis piernas ya estaba a su merced.

-Thunder... si no hubieras interferido en mis negocios, si no te hubieras llevado a mi bebe... quizás tendría un poco de compasión, pero ya tomaste tus decisiones, solo te queda... pagar por ellas-

Levante la cabeza, no dejaría mi orgullo, nunca suplicaría por un poco de tiempo. No iba a dejar que el cabron disfrutara con mi muerte, si bien no podía luchar contra ese final si podía hacerle ver que entre él y yo, había un abismo de diferencia.

-si tu no fueras basura quizás no lo habría hecho... pero vales mierda.- me reí en su cara, iba a darme el gusto de escupirle las palabras.- jajaja...- me reía pero en el fondo lloraba, este... así acabaría mi vida.-

Sentí otro disparo y no tuve que buscar donde quedo la bala, mi mano derecha estaba cubierta con mi sangre y por supuesto caí al suelo, me retorcía de dolor, pero no grite. Lo mire, sus ojos disfrutaban de verme así, pisoteado... a punto de morir.

-tú eres mierda...-

Me dijo apuntando el cañón de su arma directo a mi cabeza. Sujetaba con la mano izquierda la muñeca por lo menos ahora ya no tendría que esperar nada más, lo único que lamentaba era no haber estado con ella, no decirle lo que sentía... no ser capaz de haber probado sus labios.

Me sujete al escuchar el sonido del arma, seguía mareada pero pensaba mejor y estaba segura que la persona herida era Thunder, era mi caballero. Lentamente me gire, era mi pesadilla. Lloraba viendo las imágenes deformadas, la persona que estaba de rodillas en el suelo... ese era Thunder, gemí con su dolor, no quería que él muriera, no podía soportarlo. Empecé a temblar y no hacer nada, como siempre... la inútil, la pobre chica dañada. Me deje caer al suelo viendo como otro disparo esparcía la sangre de la persona que más amaba. Cubrí mi rostro con las manos.

Una vez más sentí una bala atravesando mi piel, quemaba al principio y luego solo ardía, era como cortarse y quemarse a la misma vez, solo que todo tu cuerpo se movía con el impacto. Deje de respirar un segundo y luego inhale todo lo que pude.

-¿que pasa?... no soportas el dolor...-

Estaba jugando, alargando mi sufrimiento, en vez de meterme una bala en el cerebro lo había hecho mi hombro, no iba aguantar mucho más.

-descuida... solo me queda un tiro, así que no olvides gritar...-

Sentí que cerraba los ojos en cámara lenta, y cuando eso paso, cuando todo estuvo a oscuras, la vi... ella sonriéndome, sus manos, las pocas veces que puede tocarla, todas esas imágenes mezcladas, mis preciosos recuerdos.

Temblaba... pero lo había hecho, lo había hecho... todo se acabo, todo estaba terminado, este era el final de mi historia, de Yunho, de Thunder. De todos los que se enredaron en mi tela.

La luz de la cocina era la mejor de la casa, caminaba lento hasta llegar al cuarto, seque mis ojos e intente calmarme, si iba a seguir viviendo tenía que olvidarme de él. Abrí la puerta y comencé a llorar nuevamente, no había caso, era tan débil.

Arrastre los pies acercándome a la cama, mis piernas parecían doblarse pero seguían caminado, él seguía sin abrir los ojos, seguramente no me escucho entrar. Mis nervios estaban destrozados. Deje la bandeja en la mesita de noche y me senté en la silla que estaba junto a la cama.

-Sang Hyun...- dije su nombre.- es hora de comer...-

Pensé que el disparo me había quitado la vida y que al abrir los ojos una luz radiante me llevaría a un lugar mejor. Pero al abrirlos no paso nada de eso, seguía tirado en el suelo con el dolor llegando a la base de mi cráneo, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaba en morir?. Gire un poco la cabeza hacia el lado y asombrosamente el rostro de Yunho me veía, con su maldita sonrisa en los labios y un agujero en su frente.

-¿cómo?...-

Estaba pensando en eso cuando su vos me trajo a la realidad. Con lentitud abrí mis ojos y mire a ambos lados, no sé porque lo hacía, sabía dónde estaba y quien me llamaba. Gire el rostro a la derecha y le sonreí, ella seguía llorando, no había parado de llorar desde aquel día. Afirme mi mano izquierda sobre el cochón y me enderece con algunos problemas, mi cuerpo seguía muy lastimado.

-gracias...- le dije mientras ella acomodaba las almohadas en mi espalda para dejarme cómodo.-

-¿te duele?...- le dije bajando por su brazo derecho.-

Su mano seguía envuelta en vendas, los doctores hicieron lo posible por sanarla, pero no había mucho que hacer, perdió casi todos sus dedos y la movilidad. Subí la vista llorando, no era justo... la vida no era justa con él. Nunca hizo nada malo, todo lo que hizo fue ayudar a los demás y este era su pago.

-no...- respondí mirándola con ternura.- Aimmé...-lleve mi mano izquierda a su mano, quería sostenerla.-

-todo es mi culpa...- apreté los dientes y deje caer mi cabeza.- tú... te hice esto, yo... yo lo hice, yo te dañe de esta forma... tu mano, ya no puedes... esta destrozada... yo hice esto- lo miraba y seguía sin creer que este fuera el mismo Thunder, aquel imponente y fuerte. Sus piernas estaban lastimadas, si bien volvería a caminar su mano derecha era inútil, ya no podía ser policía, no con esas heridas, yo le quite todo lo que era, ese fue el precio que pago por mi, por mi vida... yo no valía tanto.- desearía... que nunca me hubieras conocido...- me ahogaba, la verdad era esa. Yo causaba dolor y tragedia, no podía aspirar a nada más.-

-nunca vuelvas a decir eso...-con mi mano levante su rostro, y ella no se negó, esos ojos que me hechizaron.- yo hubiera dado mi vida por ti...-le sonreí, tenía lo único que importaba para seguir viviendo a ella.-

-solo soy basura...-le dije mordiendo mis labios.-

-pero te amo...-cuando estuve a punto de morir, en lo único que pensaba era en ella, en su sonrisa en lo mucho que me arrepentía nunca haberle dicho que la amaba.- no importa si eres basura, si me lastiman, si debo dar mi otra mano o mi vida por tí... yo te amo, y soportaría con gusto todo el dolor del mundo...- quería que entendería, que comprendiera que ella no era el resultado de Yunho, que no era mala.-

-no digas eso...- le pedí llorando. Él no podía amar a alguien como yo, no merecía el amor, no merecía esto... yo merecía dolor.-

La verdadera felicidad no nace de las cosas que compras, de lo que supuestamente es importante, la verdadera felicidad nace cuando tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu mente se sincronizan de tal manera que todo el dolor, que todos los malos recuerdos se borran. Y es como si una lluvia fuerte viniera a limpiar tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu mente, dejando todo en perfectas condiciones para plantar esa semilla. Como ahora, que al fin tocaba sus labios, al fin degustaba su boca, y lo sentía... sentía que ella me amaba.

Respondí el beso con ternura, mi caballero de brillante armadura había triunfado sobre el dragón, pero yo no era una princesa, era una bruja embustera que con mi cara de ángel le robe el corazón... ¿o era al revés?, el caballero andante me robo el corazón, hizo que en donde solo existía el vacio, este se llenara con amor y se formara un corazón. Lo mire y él regreso mi mirada, si él estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por mí, yo iba a hacer lo mismo, y no por gratitud, no por lealtad, sino porque lo amaba.

-no soy una buena mujer...- le dije levantando suavemente su mano lastimada.-y no tengo derecho a buscar la felicidad... así como tampoco debería corresponder tu amor.-baje la vista avergonzada de mi misma.- pero quiero... quedarme a tu lado... quiero amarte.-

-cásate conmigo...- le pedí sonriendo. Ella hacía de mi vida algo tolerable.- si quieres quedarte a mi lado, si quieres que te ame... solo dí que si.-

-sí...- le dije acercándome a besarlo, por última vez iba a recordar ese día.-

Lloraba en el suelo y el frío del metal me recordó el arma que llevaba conmigo. No sé cómo me puse de pie, tampoco se dé que forma el arma llego a mis manos, lo único que si sé, es que mire a Yunho y mis manos estaban apuntándolo, mi vista era doble pero tenía que disparar el arma. Puse el dedo sobre el gatillo y apreté los dientes, se movía demasiado. Dispare y caí, nunca había disparado, pero la bala fue guiada por dios ya que llego directo a su cabeza.

Abrí los ojos para volver a al presente. Le sonreí a Thunder, mi razón para vivir.


End file.
